quasi
by Suk-fong
Summary: I was just imagining a rope around that beautiful neck.
1. Chapter 1

_Please don't leave me. _

_Don't. _

Those words are in the air and they resonate. What can she say that will keep him with her? What can he do to make her understand?

That this pain is what binds them and that any love they have is perverted and gone.

That they can't be together, that even her death won't make it right.

'I'm sorry.' He says and walks away.

Karin Kurosaki is left sitting in the rain.

|THIS IS HOW A HEART BREAKS|

'Karin?' her sister comes and sits beside her on the messily made bed.

'He left.' she tells her, though Yuzu already knows. 'And he told me that he's not coming back.'

'That's so mean! Why would Hitsugaya-kun do this to you?' Yuzu is up in arms. She is the gentlest of the violet happy Kurosakis but those who hurt her family will die a delicious death of poison cup cakes.

'No.' she says and looks up for the first time. Her brilliant eyes are red and puffy because the tears she's shed in private for him. 'He's right Yuzu, he's right.'

_Forget me._

_Forget me and move on._

* * *

_A_/N: Well here's something that I'll probably have done within the week. It's…what is the term used? Flash fiction I believe. This is a canon universe with what looks like a non-linear time line. Think…three or four short chapters. Enjoy! (This is me trying to work on my technique…see Suki fail)


	2. Chapter 2

_You want some ice cream?_

_Here._

This is what he offers to buy her, half expecting her to turn up her nose like the other treats he has seen children enjoy as they walk around the town near sunset.

And they are sitting on a bench in the park, licking ice cream cones with childlike innocence he no longer has, and she needs to keep longer.

'I wouldn't think of you as an ice cream girl.' he says, watching her bask in the in between. Not really a child at thirteen, but she's not a teenager either. 'Too sweet.'

Toshirou Hitsugaya watches the sun.

|THIS IS HOW A HEART FILLS|

'I like cold things.' Karin says, throwing the napkin into the trash.

'Really?' He asks, and they both shift closer to each other without letting the other know.

'Winter's my favourite season.' She says, and presses her lips to his before turning and watching the sunset.

_Understand please_

_Understand this is me telling you ._

* * *

A/N: Well here's the second. I thought this would be done in a week…maybe not. Time seems to be gone. Aaannd I have lost my math textbook. This is bad. Very, very bad.


	3. Chapter 3

__

What's your name?

_Hi._

She is running drills on the soccer field, showing her skill to the imaginable audience. He happens upon her, and watches her. It's been a long time since he has seen someone be so devoted to training. Though he has been spending a lot of time with Matsumoto.

She stops, and looks at him. That surprises him because not many humans can see him, and he just stares back at the girl with black who is his equal in height.

'Do you want to play?' she asks and kicks the ball to him. It's acceptance, something he hasn't really had for a while.

'Sure.' he nods, and passes the ball back to her as she advances down the field.

|THIS IS HOW A HEART BEGINS|

They play soccer until the sun has already set, and their clothes are dirt and stained from tackling. He sits against a tree while she lays on the grass.

'D'you know what my Mom use to say?' she asks, child innocence defying the logic. He has just met her, how can he possibly know her mother? 'That stars are where souls go when they die so they watch over the living.'

'No.' He says before he can stop himself from crushing this child-girl's dream. 'They don't.'

'I know.' And she grins at him lopsidedly. 'But it's okay to pretend right?'

_Let me_

_Let me still believe._

* * *

A/N: Well…here we go. Aaannnd I found my text book, and I want to make sure I wish all the best to the lovely Aussie I'm currently emailing good luck on her mid terms. It'll be great babe!


	4. Chapter 4

_The sky's splitting._

_Look_.

It's when a Menos comes, that he wakes up from this beautiful lie. They are playing soccer, and he is winning. Though she says he's cheating because he can't fly.

He pushes her down and out the way, because she doesn't need to be in this fight. But she stands up and stands her ground.

'I'm going fight.' She tells him. And there's nothing you can do to stop her, because it's Karin, and Karin does whatever she wants come hell or high water; it's what he loves about her

'No.' he breathes when he see the thin red line go down her arm, and watch as it becomes must thicker.

|THIS IS HOW A HEART HURTS|

They have won, but this is the cost. He has let her fight, but he has woken up and realized the truth.

She is human, alive and breakable. She can get hurt so easy, because she is just a normal girl, and he is not a boy.

And being near her, with her…loving her is wrong. But what can he do now? Being with her can hurt her and being without her, not talking to her can hurt him.

_I__`m sorry_

___I__`m_ sorry for doing this

* * *

A!N: Well. Here's the end. I managed to successfully screw up my keyboard so I have to learn how to fix this, so my new story coming soon wonèt be all screwey. As always, check my tumblr for more writing things that you will not see on s u k - f o n g (dot) t u m b l r (dot) c o m. Anyway, talk to you guys later, and Happy Thabnksgiving if youère in Canada


End file.
